Resurrection
by Silence35
Summary: Xion was defeated by Roxas. However an unknown entity is allowing her to live. What will happen? Getting serious, the original idea was by Riku Uzumaki in "Second Chance" but it was never finished at least to my knowledge. So I decided to do my own version.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

Xion awoke in a black void alone, dizzy, and sick.

"Ugh, my stomach. Where am I?" She clenched her stomach while looking around for any signs of life. "Roxas, Axel?! Anyone?! Can anyone here me?!" She yelled as loud as she could. "I'm all alone."

Xion started to shake from fear and thought to herself. "Is this where all nobodies go when they fade away? But I should've gone back to Sora. Something isn't right here."

Suddenly a small bright yellow light flew right in front of her but she wasn't startled.

The bright light began speaking to her in a high-pitched voice. "Not everyone gets a second chance but you may have one if you wish."

Xion tilted her head slightly and looked closer. "Who are you? And what do you mean a second chance?"

The bright light started flying around her. "You may have a second chance at life. Well only if you wish. Otherwise oblivion is an option as well." The bright light stopped close up to her face. "As for who am I? It would be nice if I could answer that because I truly don't know." It paused for a moment. "Perhaps I'm nothing like the Organization or maybe I'm something. But, I can tell you I've been watching the worlds for a very long time. And recently I was watching you and your friends Roxas and Axel."

Xion began thinking about her battle with Roxas._ Stop holding back! Is that all you got! Get ready Roxas! Huah! _Everything she yelled during that fight rushed through her head at once.

Next the battle with Axel raced across her head. "What's your problem?! You both think you can do whatever you want…well I'm sick of it. Go on you just keep running but I'll always be there to bring you back!" The final words from Axel before there fight.

She held back any tears that were coming through. She thought to herself again. "Tears? I don't have a heart. I can't be sad."

The bright light interrupted. "I can hear your thoughts Xion. Don't bother concealing them."

It caught her off guard. "Sorry, I don't think I've ever felt sad like this before."

"You have felt emotion because of your past memories. Well Sora's memories anyway." The light began glowing brighter. "But you needn't rely on those anymore.

Xion felt a jolt of electricity go through her chest. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She collapsed and put both her hands on her chest. However Xion felt something different. A beating sensation within her chest.

The bright down flew down to her. "Now you have your very own heart. Cam I have my answer now?"

The pain started to numb and Xion could feel intense anger. "I want Organization XIII to pay. I want them all to suffer." She stood up

"I had a feeling you'd say that." The bright light flew way up. "Let your awakening begin!"

Under Xion a glass floor with her, Roxas and Axel appeared. It is all of them together on the clock tower.

Right in front of her appeared a keyblade. It's blue and shaped sort of like a wave. (The Diamond Dust) She grabbed it

The bright light yelled at her. "Behind you!"

Xion turned to see a dark version of her with glowing red eyes wielding an identical keyblade. She assumed her combat stance and waited for it to attack. It vanished instantly and reappeared behind her. She was smart enough to know this and swung her keyblade in a full 360 managing to hit her shadow. The shadow stumbled back and then jumped high in the air. It dove down at her. Xion raised her keyblade preparing to guard. When it hit her Xion slid way back towards the ledge of the floor.

She wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Is that all you got?!" she taunted.

The shadow charged towards her and Xion fired Blizzard at it but the shadow wasn't even slightly affected. The shadow smacked her side knocking her straight on the floor. Her keyblade fell away from her. She crawled over to grab it but the shadow stepped on it while pointing its identical keyblade towards her. Xion thought of an idea quickly. She swiped the shadow's legs with her feet, knocking it on the floor as well. Xion grabbed her keyblade quickly and shoved it into the shadow's chest. She had won.

Her shadow faded into darkness. Xion looked up at the light as it was flying down towards her. "Congratulations Xion. You may return to the land of the living."

Xion smiled. "I can see Roxas again. We can be together again." She was about to start jumping everywhere from happiness.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." The bright light started to fade. "You will be transferred to the past. Back to Roxas' seventh day in the organization."

Xion's smile faded. "I guess beggars can't be choosers. But where will I go? I have no home, no shelter, nothing." she explained.

"I am able to make some minor changed to the universe. I was able to acquire you a small house in a world known as Hollow Bastion." The bright light vanished completely. "In the meantime I want you to stay away from the Organization and its members until Sora awakens. There's no telling what it could happen. I wish you the best of luck."

The floor vanished as well and Xion began falling into a white light.

She said to herself while falling. "I don't know what the future has in store for me but I know I will stop the organization no matter what. We were torn apart by them. They'll pay all of them! You all will to suffer!"

Xion entered the weight light and awoke standing straight up in Hollow Bastion in front of her new home holding the keys to it in her right hand. "Now begins long weight but first I need a job."


	2. Chapter 2 A New Home

**So why'd I make this? My PS3 broke and I got extremely bored. I could go out with friends but I hate winter. I HATE THE COLD!**

**I was reading "Second Chance" a few days ago and some ideas began sprouting in my head. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

Xion's house is located in the borough. It might be one of the smallest houses in the universe. It's dark green, only one floor and has a flat roof.

She walked inside to find it's only one room. On the left side is a kitchen with an old sink old stove and old fridge. On the right side are a red couch, book shelf with only two books on it, and a tube TV.

Xion grumbled. "For some mystical spirit you gave me an awful house." she complained.

"Who gave you the awful house?" a female said behind her.

Xion turned startled. She hadn't realized she left the door wide open. She met eyes with girl with similar hair wearing a black headband, tank top and shorts. "That doesn't matter."

The girl crossed her arms. "Well if don't want me to know, could you tell me your name? You seem new around here."

"Xion. Just Xion."

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie grinned at Xion. "I'm part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. We're taking out the Heartless and other creatures that have been appearing around the town. So be careful." Yuffie walked away waving.

"Wait; do you know where I can get work? I don't exactly have any munny right now." Xion asked.

"Just go around town asking for jobs. Or if you can fight, Merlin's house is not far-off." Yuffie said while peaking her head around the corner.

Xion closed the door. When she turned she couldn't help but notice a yellow sticky note on her book shelf. She went over and read it.

"The book on the left is your journal. The middle is Roxas'. The one on the right is a spellbook. Study it well." She assumed the note was from the entity.

She took all of them and sat down on her couch. The first book she began reading was Roxas' journal.

Day 7

"It's been a week since I got here. Saix told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it.

What am I supposed to write about?

Today they told us to go to the Round Room, where we met our new member, No. XIV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well."

Xion closed it and set it aside. "I'll read one entry a day. That'll help me keep track of time."

Next opened her journal to find it completely blank. So she ended up tossing it over her shoulder. "No point in reading blank pages." She looked over the couch at it. "Maybe I could write in it later.

Then she opened the spellbook. The first spell made her eyes grow huge and smile.

Remberance

"Allows the caster to never forget a memory or never make someone else forget a memory." The book went on and gave instructions but informed that it will take anywhere from a few months to several years to master.

"Guess this is the only one I'll be working on." She began reading the instructions. It says to make a tight fist and focus extremely hard on the memory that has to be remembered. The one having the spell cast on them will begin feeling very warm if it is successful.

She decided to try it on herself. The memory she tried was when Roxas gave her his keyblade and he used the stick.

"Roxas that's a stick." That sentence played in her head is she made a fist and kept focusing. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

Xion closed the book and went to look for work.

She went straight to Merlin's house. She knew it was his because Yuffie is sitting on the steps throwing her shuriken up in the air.

Yuffie looked straight at Xion. "That was quick."

Xion walked up to her. "I can fight. So can I have a job so I don't starve?"

Yuffie stood up. "What do you fight with? Your fists?"

Xion summoned her keyblade and Yuffie's jaw dropped immediately. "You have a keyblade!" Yuffie kicked down the door to Merlin's house. "You guys gotta see this!"

Everyone in the house ran out to see the mysterious girl with the keyblade.

**Xion: Why's this chapter so short?**

**Me: Because I'm tired as hell that's why! I had a very long day and I tend to have short chapters.**

**Xion: Jeez, you don't have to be so mad.**

**Roxas: Will I be in the next chapter?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. Truth be told it's if I feel like it. And where did you come from.**

**Roxas: We're inside your head.**


	3. Chapter 3 Many Months later

**I'm back from my mini vacation. Let's get on with the story.**

Xion had a daily routine. Guard the town, destroy any heartless and get paid at the end of the day. It was simple but she didn't like it. There was nothing she would look foreword to at the end of the day. It wasn't like back at the organization she would eat ice cream with Roxas and Axel. She would come home, eat and go to sleep, that's it.

She could still use the dark corridor but she knew she could never return to The World that Never Was to see her friends. She felt very sad for the first time. Some nights Xion would just cry herself to sleep.

Mentally she changed. Xion was no longer the same person; she became more serious and quiet. When any of the others in Hollow Bastion tried to talk to her about her past she would never answer. And most of the time when they spoke to her she would only give short or one word answers. She's sad and angry at the same time.

Xion awoke on her couch wearing her new outfit. The only time she removes it is to wash it or take a shower. Her outfit consists of black winter boots, beige cargo pants and a grey hoodie. She also always wears a black neck gaiter that she pulls over her face when going out in fear that another member of Organization XIII will spot her in town. Her hair has grown and now reaches just slightly below her shoulders.

Xion got up off the bed and looked at Roxas' journal which was on a glass coffee table she had bought for herself.

Day 321

_I feel so tired-almost disconnected from my body. The dreams have_ _gotten stranger. Now I wake up with water on my cheeks. I don't know how it got there, but I think there's something really wrong with me. Today I was teamed up with Xion. She seems to be in al lot better shape than me. We had ice cream together, something we hadn't done in a while._

"You woke up with tears on your cheeks and I go to sleep with them on mine." Xion closed it and set it on the coffee table. "Just a little over a month left then I'm outta here."

Xion walked over to her kitchen and washed her face. She looked up at the mirror over her sink. "Xemnas and Saix, I'll mount your heads on my wall. I swear it."

Xion left her little house and walked over to Merlin's to start her day.

"Hey, look out!" yelled Xion as she slashed a neo-shadow behind Yuffie.

Yuffie turned around to see the heartless fading. "Little thing almost got me. Thanks, I owe ya."

"I could use some help over here!" Leon yelled from a distance.

Xion and Yuffie ran over to help him.

They're all in The Bailey fighting against a swarm of neo-shadows that attacked the town. Leon's fighting against four of them in a corner. He managed to slice one of them in half with his gunblade.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at one of the neo-shadows causing it to fly against the wall and disappear.

Xion chased the two remaining heartless but they kept jumping backwards away from her as she was trying to slice them. "Stop moving so I can hit you!" she yelled at them.

They kept jumping back until eventually they left the bailey and reached the town. One of them jumped in the air and tried to dive on Xion but she lifted her keyblade in the air and impaled it.

The other one charged at her and she shot a fire bolt at it. The heartless was engulfed in flames and vanished.

Xion sheathed her keyblade and started panting.

Yuffie ran up in front of her while grinning. "You gotta quit wearing yourself out there Xion. Feel free to slack off every once in a while."

Leon showed up behind them. "Slacking off would just mean we pay her less."

Xion turned to him. "Is the town's defense mechanism gonna be ready soon?"

Lean raised an eyebrow. "You're actually going to talk to us for once? Okay well the answer's yes. Maybe next week Cid will be able to launch it."

They started walking back to Merlin's house. "I won't be here for much longer. In a few weeks I'll be leaving town for a while." Xion said.

Yuffie got in her face again. "Really? Where are ya goin'?"

Xion turned her head to the side. "That's really none of your business."

"Aw, c'mon why not? Please can you tell us? Please!" Yuffie begged Xion.

Leon pulled Yuffie away. "Hey, if it's none of business it's none of our business. If she doesn't want us to know anything about her then it's her decision." He lectured her.

"What? I wanna know more about her. We've known her for what almost a year? We don't even know where she came from." Yuffie argued.

"Alright look." Xion said and both Yuffie and Leon looked at her. "If I come back I might just tell you. Deal?"

"Absolutely!" Yuffie nudged Leon. "Imagine if she was working with that creepy guy in the black coat."

That immediately got Xion's attention. "Black coat?! Where did you see a guy in a black coat?"

Leon answered. "Back in the marketplace. He looked suspicious so kept an eye on him but then the heartless attacked so we stopped."

Xion took off right away, holding her neck gaiter to make sure it doesn't fall down.

When she arrived in the marketplace he was looking at he various shops. He was browsing a weapons stall looking at various swords and other weapons.

Xion walked casually up to the same stall right next to him. "You new here in Hollow Bastion?" She made her voice deeper to prevent being identified. "Can't say I've seen anyone wearing that coat before."

The man responded. "Just passin' on through. Don't mind me kiddo."

She recognized the voice right away. The guy who promised her and Roxas they'd go to the beach but never got too. Axel.

Xion took a deep breath of air before walking away. "I have feeling we might meet up sometime in the future."

Axel laughed. "Yeah, that's funny. Keep on dreaming."

When Xion left Axel began to think to himself. "Why do I have a feeling what that kid said is true? That can't be- nah there's no way that was her."

**Sorry for the delay. I should be releasing chapters every other day. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I tend to do that when typing very fast.**


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving

Xion washed her face in her sink before slamming her fists on the countertop. "A whole year of waiting and now I'm coming for you all."

She walked over to her bookshelf and took her blank journal, spellbook and Roxas' journal. She opened his journal and began reading it.

Day 357

"_I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free and find my way to Sora. I'm going to get Xion back. The three of us will have ice cream together again.-I know it."_

She put all the books in a dark blue messenger bag. "You have to return to Sora. Roxas I'm not too sure we'll all get to the clock tower again but maybe you and I can hang out one more time." Xion accepted the truth which brought a few tears to her eyes.

Before leaving she took one look at her tiny house again. "Thanks for sheltering me from the rain." She actually thanked her own house.

Xion left the house only to be confronted by Yuffie. "Hey ya Xion!" Yuffie was holding something behind her back.

"Look I'm in a bit of a hurry. Whatever you wanna say make it quick." Xion told her.

"If this is good bye I at least wanted to get a present." Yuffie grinned.

Xion laughed a little. "I hardly talked to you or the others and you got me a farewell gift?" Xion smiled. "Okay, what is it?"

"I swear that is the first time I've ever seen you smile!" Yuffie started jumping with joy. "Well here you go Xion." Yuffie gave her the gift.

It's a pair of bronze brass knuckles. "Thanks but aren't these a bit dangerous?"

"Duh that's the point! You make a better a fighter than me so I figured you'd like them."

Xion slipped them on her fingers. "Well I do. Thanks Yuffie and goodbye."

A few dusks appeared around the corner and Yuffie chased after them. "Oh crap! Come back safe Xion!" she said while running away.

After Yuffie disappeared Xion opened a dark corridor in front of her and entered it. She arrived in Twilight Town sandlot.

"Might as well get some ice cream before heading to the clock tower." Xion ran over to vendor and bought herself three sticks of sea-salt ice cream.

After she got her ice cream she ran over to the train station and noticed Roxas was entering the building. She put her neck gaiter over her face and after he went inside then she leaned against the glass doors.

After about three minutes the other version of her showed up with her face covered with her hood.

"Visiting your friend on top of the tower, are ya?" Xion said to herself with a lower voice.

The other Xion stopped and stared at the future version of herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm just another girl on the street. Here, have some ice cream for you and him."

The other Xion took the ice cream and walked inside the clock tower. Xion in turn went to the side of the tower and sat behind a potted plant. She waited to see herself "die".

She lifted up her left hand and made a fist. "This spell has to work it just has too. I won't go unforgotten."

After Xion finished her ice cream she noticed her stick said WINNER. "My prize better be beating Saix to a pulp. That'll be fun."

After a few minutes she heard two loud thumps behind her. "I felt so cold." she said quietly.

She looked over the potted plant to see Roxas holding the younger version of her. It made her sob but she tried to old it in.

As she continued to watch her own death she felt the sadder than she was while dying. She thought to herself. "Sadness. Today I have truly felt it."

Xion took out her journal and wrote that into the first page. "When I feel an emotion at its strongest I'll write it in here."

"No Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" she heard the last words before fading.

She looked over the pot again and saw Roxas crying and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and stood up.

"I don't want sympathy from a total stranger!" he yelled.

"If you don't want my sympathy then at least let me help you. You'll forget about her but what if I could stop that?" she said.

"You can't do that! I'll never see her again! I'll forget her." Roxas denied her.

"I'm pretty sure those last two sentences aren't true." Xion made a fist and focused on herself and Roxas. She noticed Roxas was beginning to sweat. "Just stay still it's almost finished. Tell me when it feels like someone hit your head with a hammer."

"Ow, right now!" Roxas started rubbing his head.

"So much for forgetting your friend." She smiled under her neck gator. "I promise you won't forget."

"Who are you and why would you help me?" he asked her.

"Roxas I'm…" Xion was ready to pull down her neck gator but time froze around her.

"No Xion no!" The bright light is talking to her. "You can't tell him who you are! Not yet!"

"You again? What do you mean?!" she demanded to know. "He has to know!"

"If you drastically alter the timeline I have to make you vanish." The bright let told her.

"You never said anything about making me vanish!" Xion yelled.

"That's true I didn't but altering the timeline too much would cause unpredictable things to happen. I know how the organization will be stopped but I know for a fact if you reveal your identity to him they would succeed." The bright light explained.

Xion put her hands by her sides. "Even if he has to go back to Sora, I just wanted to have ice cream with him one last time."

"I'm sorry Xion. I know this is what you wanted more than anything but you can't." The light materialized in front of her. "It's for the best and you know it."

Xion started sobbing. "What would've happened?"

"He would convince you both to go into hiding and Sora would never awaken. After that the organization would track you both down and well…"

"Say no more I get the point!" she clenched her fists and rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"I'll warn you again if you are about to alter the timeline!"

The light disappeared and Roxas began talking to her. "Hey you didn't answer my question! And how do you know my name?"

Xion lowered her voice again. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't answer." She began walking away but turned around. "Whatever she told you to do go do it!"

"Free Kingdom Hearts! Thank you!" Roxas ran into a dark corridor.

She walked down Market Street when she encountered Riku, Namine and DiZ.

When they ran by her she interrupted them. "If you're looking for Roxas he's gone. My guess is he went to the organization's stronghold."

All three of them stopped in their tracks. Riku spoke first. "How do you know Roxas?"

Xion had her arms crossed but was hiding the fist she was making. She focused on all of them.

Namine started rubbing her face. "Did it just get hot really fast?"

They all rubbed their heads at the same time. Xion made a dark corridor appear in front of her and ran into it. Riku perused her but she got away.

DiZ walked up to him. "That was it. I'm sure of it."


End file.
